


Opened My Eyes And My World Became You

by DamsInDistress



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: When Sean first saw those eyes, he never thought that those blue eyes would end up meaning so much to him.





	

Sean remembers the day that he saw the mop of brown hair and the wide confused eyes looking around at all the other teens getting ready to get in their cars. About 45 minutes later, Sean couldn't believe that it's the same boy with those confused eyes who was now standing on the top step of the podium while he could only manage fourth. And that was the first that Sean hears of Antonio Giovinazzi. 

When the option of having a career as a racing driver came up, Sean just smiled at his parents and they knew that there was no stopping their son once his heart has decided on something. And when the day came that he was going to be presented to the entire team, he saw the familiar blue eyes and brown hair and the shy smile of Antonio once more. He smiled back and shook the hand of his new teammate and Sean could feel that they were going to be good friends. By the end of the season, Sean was wrong when Antonio climbs out of his car and heads straight towards him as he throws his lanky arms around him. They became the best of friends. 

Some time passed and they went to different series but having the same sponsors meant that they'd always be drawn to each other no matter what and when the chance to race together in the same car came, they smiled at each other before signing the contract. They took Thailand by storm and when the flag fell in Sepang as they stood once more at the top step of the podium, Sean could still have sworn that everything was a dream. Later that night, Antonio still had an arm thrown around him with a drink in one hand as they sway to the sound of the music blasting around them. Sean looks at the smiling Italian and he could have sworn that his heart swelled a little at how happy Antonio looked in that moment. 

2016 was a year of ups and downs for the two of them. Both of them found themselves lining up on the GP2 grid and it started with a disaster in Barcelona when the two of them getting involved in an accident and Sean wanted the world to swallow him whole as he sees Antonio limping around and how he couldn't stop blaming himself for hurting Antonio but the older one just shook his head and called Sean silly before smiling and saying that he'll be fine. That was in Barcelona and now that the season was done and dusted, it was Antonio who was lifting the last trophy of the season and gets to call himself champion. "I'm so proud of you." Sean says as he hugs a shaking Antonio before he wipes away his tears and they smile at each other like loons. 

Sean found Antonio back in his arms as he rubs circles on the Italian's back as he heaves up what's left in his stomach after a night out with the rest of the boys. Mitch demanding a proper send off and ordered more than enough drinks to run the bar dry. "Seany, this sucks." Antonio says as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead as rests his back on the cold tiled walls next to Sean before he rests his head on his shoulders. "No more drinking then, champ." Sean teases as Antonio lets out another whine. Sean looks down at the wide blue eyes looking at him and he feels his heart stop. Here they were sitting on the bathroom floor after Antonio just puked his guts out but he still looks as beautiful as the day he met him. He feels himself leaning in when Antonio spoke up. "I just threw up." He says as Sean pulls back, his face loosing some of it's color as he realizes what he was about to do. "If I brush my teeth will you try and kiss me again?" Antonio says, looking him dead in the eyes, and Sean feels himself nodding yes as Antonio tries to pick himself up and hunts for his toothbrush. 

With Antonio's winning the series, a few opportunities came knocking his way. Sean remembers the huge smile on the Italian's face when the opportunity to be a reserve driver for Ferrari came up. Sean's already signed his contract for a full year in the WEC and even though Antonio got the same offer for them to race together once more, Sean was dead sure that Antonio will sign the Ferrari contract. And Sean couldn't feel bad even of he tried because this is Antonio being a step closer to his dreams and who was he to feel bad about it?

So when Antonio came back to their apartment and launched himself at Sean the last thing he was expecting was for Antonio to join him in WEC. "But what about Ferrari?" Sean asks as he pushes some of Antonio's hair out of his face. "I managed to talk to them and they let me race and be their sim driver instead." Antonio says with a smile on his face. Sean feels his jaw drop as he looks at Antonio. He doesn't say it out loud but Antonio's staying with him, going with him to The WEC. That's the last thing that crosses his mind before he leans in and captures the Italian's lips with such force that Antonio whimpers in his arms. They break apart and rest their foreheads together as Sean bumps their noses. "I freaking love you so much." 

A few more years pass and with a few more wins and podiums under their belt, Sean never imagined himself to be turning 24 soon and already having stepped on the podium at Le Mans twice, maybe not the top step yet but after 24 hours or racing his heart out, champagne was still champagne and it tasted just a bit sweeter with Antonio by his side as they douse each other with the bubbly stuff. It still feels like yesterday that the ink on their WEC contracts were just drying when it really was the end of another season and new sets of contracts were being laid out in front of them. A full time seat at LMP1 with Audi for Sean and a race seat at Haas in F1 for Antonio. "I love you and I'll always be proud of you." Sean tells Antonio when he got the call from Haas. Because the last thing he wants is to be the one stopping Antonio from getting that seat. This wasn't another contract as a reserve driver but a full time race seat in Formula 1 and Sean knows that if it was him in Antonio's place that he would sign that contract in a heartbeat. 

"I want to sign it, I really do. It's Formula 1. But there's something I have to do first." Antonio says as he steps closer to Sean who tilts his head as the Italian gives him a nervous smile. "If I sign that contract it means that we'll be racing on other ends of the world at times, that we won't be able to spend time with each other like we use to. And that's what I'm afraid of." Antonio says before he takes a deep breath and holds on to Sean to steady himself. "I was so scared of being away from you that it would tear us apart. I feel like I should have done this ages ago, maybe when I first realized that you loved me too." Antonio pauses before he pulls something out of his pocket. It was a simple band but the moment Sean saw it he knew that it meant so much more. "Marry me?" Antonio asks, looking at Sean with so much love in his eyes that Sean feels himself nodding yes. "Yes. Of course." Sean says as he watches the smile spread on Antonio's face and the tears fall from his eyes. "I love you, Seanotelli." Antonio says before he leans in and Sean smiles into the kiss at how he'll never get tired of hearing that name. "Love you too, Tonio." 

The years fly by like a blur. They got married in Bali in front of their friends and family, Mitch insisting that Antonio throw something in place of a bouquet for them to catch as Antonio ends up throwing a racing glove up in the air for it to end up being caught by Pierre and they could have sworn that Stoffel almost chocked on his drink when his boyfriend smiles at him sheepishly with the glove in his hand. Sean, Mitch and Richie does some sort of performance as they rap and dance to the delight of their guests before Sean pulls Antonio towards the dance floor and they share their first dance as a married couple as the sun sets behind them. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world." Sean whispers into Antonio's ear as they sway to the music and when Antonio lifts his head to look at him it felt like they were the only people in world. And Sean couldn't help but smile at that thought, because if he could pick anyone to be the last man with him on earth, it's always going to be Antonio. His best friend, the love of his life, his husband, the other father to his future children. Antonio is his world and Sean couldn't even fathom how lucky he is to have his world right here in his arms.


End file.
